


Eighty-eight

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Ian's car broke down, M/M, Mechanic Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Car breaks down and hot local fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighty-eight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_by_Gallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/gifts).



> I don't know what is happening to me, but I am writing fanfiction again at the moment ... apparently ... I am also pretty sure this particular piece could be the beginning of some (bad) porn :D
> 
> Also, this is for Johna, because she said she misses me and that was so cute and it made my day :)
> 
> [Also re-posted it, because it didn't show up in the new story feed thingy :( ]

At first it had been just a low clattering sound. It had started when he had driven out of Chicago. The car was old and used and so Ian hadn’t been surprised that it made weird noises. Now Ian cursed himself. He was in the middle of nowhere, West of Aurora and he was pretty sure he had just passed the last gas station for the next ten miles or so.

The engine spluttered and Ian’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. The clattering got louder, and he could feel the car slow down even though the gas pedal was touching the floor.

Ian sighed. He steered the car off the road onto the shoulder. The car rolled for a couple more feet and then stopped. Slowly, Ian pulled up the handbrake and put the car in neutral.

He leaned his head back against the headrest and checked his phone. No reception. Of course.

Ian groaned. He let his head hit the seat a couple times before he pushed forward and opened the door. He got out of the small car and felt the sweat pearling on his skin.

It was the middle of July and it was hot. Ian ran his arm over his forehead and wiped it on his white shirt. He was going to look like shit when he would – hopefully – arrive at his destination. It wasn’t a formal occasion, just some family matters that had to be taken care of in Sterling. Until a couple of days ago Ian hadn’t even known he had family over there. Either way, he didn’t want to show up smelling gross and looking like he had just run a marathon.

Ian pressed his hands into his hips and looked back down the street. The gas station was a good four miles away. He looked back to the car. Light billows of smoke ascended from the hood of it. Ian groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know cars at all. The gas station was his only chance.

Ian grabbed the bottle of water, his phone, and his wallet from the shotgun seat. He locked the car and made his way back to the gas station.

 

Ian was panting by the time he reached the gas station. He jogged up to the two adjoining buildings. With glee he found that the left building was an auto garage. As he neared the large open gate, he saw a man making his way outside. He had must have seen Ian coming up the driveway.

Ian watched as the guy pulled a dirty rag out of the waistband of his jeans and wiped his hands and forehead with it. He had pulled his overall down to his waist, revealing a dirty white tank top. Ian licked his lips. The sweat made the guy’s thick biceps glisten and his eyebrows bowed sharply as he squinted at Ian.

Ian’s tongue flicked over his lips, before he could stop it. It caught the guy’s eyes though. For a moment Ian glanced down at himself. His shirt was sweated through and sticking to his skin. He quickly ran a hand through his hair to do at least a little damage control. Then he pushed his hands into the pockets of his cut off jeans. He made a mental note to stop skipping leg days as he saw the way the mechanic’s overalls stretched around his thick thighs.

“You the guy with that dark red Volkswagen that rattled past a couple minutes ago?” the guy asked. His eyes skimmed over Ian. He pushed his tongue into the corner of his mouth.

Ian grinned. “Guess so.”

The guy huffed out a laugh. “Was already wondering how far you’d make it with that thing.”

“About four miles from here.”

“Guess I owe Donny ten bucks. I’d have thought you’d make it maybe three.” The guy grinned. “I’ll get the tow-car.”

Ian nodded. He looked around, shuffling his feet, as he waited for the guy to come back. He pinched the front of his shirt between his fingers and fanned it out a little. He looked down again. The shirt was useless by now. He considered taking it off, but decided that would be a bit too much and he’d burn to ashes under that midday sun. He smoothed his hair back once more when he saw the tow-car driving around the building.

The guy leaned out of the window. He jerked his head toward the shotgun seat.

“Come on. I doubt you wanna run all the way back.”

Ian grinned and jogged over to the car. He got in and reached out his hand to the guy.

“I’m Ian.”

The guy raised his eyebrows at him. He ignored his hand in favor of turning back to the street. He changed gears and started down the driveway.

“Mickey.”

 

A couple minutes later they reached Ian’s car. The smoke was coming out in thick billows now. Both men fanned their hands to keep it out of their faces.

“Jesus,” Mickey said. “How old is that thing?”

“No idea,” Ian said and walked up to the hood. “My brother got it somewhere and let me have it for the day.”

Mickey huffed. “And you thought you’d get how far with this thing?”

Ian shrugged. “Sterling?”

“Good luck with that,” Mickey said and clapped his hands together. “Well, let’s get this thing on the car and bring it back to the garage. We’ll see what we can do there.”

Ian nodded. He helped Mickey attach his car to the tow car and a couple minutes later they were on their way back to the garage.

 

Ian, with his arms crossed over his chest, stood next to Mickey as he inspected the engine. The smoke had mostly dissipated now that the hood was propped open. Even without the professional knowledge, though, Ian could tell that it didn’t look good.

Mickey pushed back from the car and wiped his hands on the dirty rag again.

“Sorry man,” he said, “but that does not look good. I don’t think you’ll get even five feet with this thing anymore.”

“Fuck,” Ian hissed. He pushed his fingers through his hair and gripped the back. He looked at Mickey. “You guys got some kind of shuttle service around here for stranded people that need to get back to civilization?”

Mickey laughed. “You’re a real funny one, aren’t you?”

“I try,” Ian said with a smile.

Mickey shook his head, grinning. He closed the hood and leaned against the car to look at Ian.

“Nah man, no such thing. We can call you a cab. Where do you have to go?”

“I guess I’ll skip Sterling for the day, so Chicago?”

Mickey swayed his head in thought.

“Well, the offer for a cab stands, but that’ll be expensive.” He eyed Ian for a moment, contemplating. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Then he shrugged and moved away. “My shift is over in fifteen. I could give you a ride. Gotta head to Chicago as well.”

Ian grinned and because he didn’t trust his words in his moment he resolved to just nod in acceptance.

 

“How come you work so far outside Chicago?”

They had been driving in silence for a while, the radio on low volume. Ian had just been enjoying the A/C for a while before asking his question.

“Donny owed Dad a favor when I was younger. It stuck,” Mickey said.

“How long’ve you been working there?”

“Ten years now.”

“Since you were what? Sixteen?”

“Good eye.” Mickey grinned at Ian. “Got out of juvie, needed a legit job or go back to school.”

“Why not school?”

“Don’t know where you’re from, but we needed money more than grades.”  
“South Side.”

“You’re South Side?” Mickey looked at him now, eyebrows raised.

“Yup,” Ian said and grinned.

Mickey huffed out a laugh. He turned back to the road and shrugged. “That explains the shit car, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you move out of Chicago? Closer to work?” Ian asked.

“Why are you asking so many questions? I’m giving you a ride, not taking you out for dinner.”

“You could.” Ian smirked at Mickey and he wouldn’t get kicked out of the car for this. He was sure Mickey had checked him out earlier though.

“Could what?” Mickey furrowed his brows at him.

“Take me out to dinner.”

“You wish.” Mickey laughed. “I don’t date.”

“Oh, if that’s the only problem, we can also go back to my place and fuck.”

Mickey glanced at Ian for a moment, probably trying to figure out if he was serious. Then he shrugged. “Sounds more like something I’d do.”

Ian grinned. Mickey looked at him, his tongue pushed into his cheek, and grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a life, I had things to do and original stuff to write and yet, these fuckers caught me in their dumbass net again. Ugh, I hate it. By the way I am not watching S6 in case anyone's wondering, I'm also not back in the fandom or anything. I just have stupid weird urges and inspiration and this is the result of it. I don't know if there is more to come or not, I honestly can't say.


End file.
